Where You Least Expect It
by Master Fedora
Summary: Misc Superheroes...well no. Sorry there was no catagory. Anyway, it's a Betty/Jughead fic...no I'm not kidding.


Where You Least Expect It   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Archie Comics does.  
I'm just using them for my own twisted purposes bwahaha and all that.  
  
Dedicated to: Anyone besides me who thinks the following is a good  
idea...meaning nobody I'm guessing.  
********  
Betty Cooper was staring into her mirror. She smiled happily to  
herself as she brushed her blonde hair. She had a date with Archie  
and nothing could ruin her good mood. She hummed to herself with a  
kind of dazed expression on her face. Absolutely nothing.  
  
The phone rang, startling Betty out of her lovesick stupor. "Hello?"  
  
"Hiya Bets!"  
  
It was Archie. Betty's face lit up even more. "Archikins! I'm so  
glad you called. I was just getting ready for our date and...."  
  
Archie interrupted. "Yeah about that date Betty...you see Veronica  
got these tickets and..."  
  
Betty didn't hear the rest of what Archie was saying, her mind was  
screaming too loud.   
  
Archie finished up. "So you understand right?"  
  
Betty was numb. "Sure...sure I understand Archie. Maybe...maybe  
another time."  
  
Archie sounded relieved. "That's my girl! Thanks, bye." And he hung  
up the phone leaving Betty with nothing but a dial tone.  
  
She slowly hung up the phone and then sank to the floor. She sat  
there for a few moments not blinking. Her emotions were running  
rampant inside her but she couldn't cry. She didn't want to cry,  
not this time.  
  
She stood up. She didn't want to be alone though she wasn't sure  
where to go. Pop Tates was closed for the evening, and she couldn't  
spend time with her parents because they were out of town. She  
quickly dismissed Reggie. She didn't need him hitting on her right  
now. All her close female friends had plans for the evening...  
including Veronica. If it didn't hurt so much she'd laugh at the  
irony of that. Betty grabbed her coat and headed for the only place  
left she could think of to go.  
********  
  
Jughead sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. On the coffee  
table were a bowl of chips, a bowl of pretzels, a bowl of Cheeze  
Doodles, and a copy of "Mutant Beansprouts from the Fifth Dimension"  
It was looking to be a good night.   
  
He had just put the tape in the VCR when the doorbell rang. He  
blinked in confusion. Who could be bothering him on a Friday night?  
Everyone he knew was out wining and dining. He opened the door and  
was surprised to see a distraught looking Betty standing there.  
"Betty..."  
  
That's as far as he got before Betty burst into tears and flung  
herself into his arms. He patted her back awkwardly and lead her to  
the couch.  
  
She tried to compose herself and told Jughead what had happened.  
Jughead scowled. Archie was his best friend and he loved him like a  
brother, but sometimes he wanted to crack him over the head. Didn't  
he see how much he hurt Betty? Jughead shook his head and stood up  
to get Betty a drink of water.  
  
After accepting and thanking him for the drink Betty sat quietly for  
a moment. Finally she looked at Jughead with tear stained cheeks.  
"Juggie...what's wrong with me?"  
  
Jughead was shocked, but his shock quickly turned to anger. He  
grabbed Betty's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Nothing!  
There is nothing wrong with you! You're a beautiful,intelligent and  
kind woman and if Archie is too stupid to see that then it's his  
loss!"  
  
Betty stared at him in wide eyed shock. "Juggie...I...I don't know  
what to say. I didn't know you thought that..do you really? Think  
I'm all those things, I mean."  
  
Jughead released his grip on her and suddenly took an intense  
interest in the bowl of chips in front of him. He was at a loss. He  
always claimed to hate all women..but Betty was different. Betty   
wasn't like other girls. She wasn't coniving or manipulative...well  
for the most part. She was also not one to date as many guys as  
possible. Oh she dated but never anything serious. Her heart  
belonged to one man and unfortunately that man was Archie. He  
finally spoke but his voice sounded strained. "He doesn't deserve  
you."  
  
Betty just looked at him. Normally she would've started defending  
Archie but tonight she wasn't up for it. He had done this to her too  
many times and she was fed up with it. She frowned. Jughead looked  
so miserable. What does he have to be miserable about? She smiled  
softly. It was so nice of him to say those things. She studied him.  
He was cute, in a way. Not overtly handsome but cute. She shook her  
head. What was she thinking this was Jughead! This was Archie's best  
friend. This was a man who hated all women. This was a man who  
thought romance was a joke. This was a man who just moments before  
had practically told her she was perfect.  
  
Jughead looked up, a little concerned about the silence. He looked  
in surprise at Betty's smiling face. He was about to ask her what  
what up when she kissed him. His eyes widened for a moment but then  
he reached up to gently push her away. "Betty, you don't want this.  
You're upset about Archie and you're confused."  
  
Betty shook her head. "No. No, Juggie, for once I'm not confused!  
You're right! Archie doesn't deserve me! He's done nothing but break  
my heart and he...he doesn't even care! I deserve a man who'll love  
me and only me." She looked into Jughead's eyes, tears welling up in  
her own, "Do you love me Juggie?"  
  
"Yes." The answer was out before he could think. Before he could  
consider the consequences. He felt strangely horrified and relieved  
at the same time. He had just admitted something to Betty that he  
could barely admit to himself. His heart sank though as he realized  
something. "But...you don't love me."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"How could you? I'm not like them!"  
  
"Oh Juggie! That's exactly the reason why I do love you. You'd never  
dump me for another woman and then expect me to come crawling back  
to you. You'd never have roaming eyes, checking out every pretty  
girl that walks in the room. You're too good for that. You're  
intelligent and clever and no matter what anybody says, you're more  
of a gentleman then any of those other guys!"  
  
She loved him? Jughead reached over to touch her cheek. To see if  
she was real. When she didn't fade away or disappear in a puff of  
smoke, he pulled her to him. He just held her tightly and stroked  
her hair. He didn't want to let her go.  
  
Betty sighed contently in Jughead's arms. How could she have been so  
blind? She had searched for happiness and love and it had been right  
there all along. Right in front of her and she had never noticed.  
But that didn't matter now. She could see now and the sight was  
wonderful.  
  
The End.  
  
Think I'm a complete psycho? Why thank you!  
  
  
  



End file.
